


The Stories on our Skin

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Kinktober 2018, M/M, New Relationship, Rimming, Scars, Top Keith (Voltron), a lot of sap, klance, sap, scar kink, slight body worship, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: ‘Lance, we need to talk about this. We were taking it slow and you just asked me to… fuck you.’ Keith admonished turning even redder as he seemed to think about Lance’s request. Lance stared up at his lover, the desperation still trying to push its way to the surface, but he shoved it down as best he could and took a deep breath.‘Ok… I kind of have a thing.’ Keith stared at him blankly.‘A thing?’ Lance took another deep breath.‘A thing for your scars...'Or Lance thinks Keith's new scar is really hot which leads to intense conversation and intense sex.Kinktober Day 23: Scars





	The Stories on our Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I am so behind!!! I've been job hunting and travelling but I'm getting back on track slowly. 
> 
> Anyway prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)

If everyone thought Lance was annoying when he was single and hitting on anything that moved, he figured they must absolutely hate him now he was happy in love. He was being obnoxious, and he couldn’t even bring himself to care. He’d been dating Keith for a total of six weeks and he spent every single day of that flinging pick up lines his way, pulling him into kisses in the middle of important defender of the universe meetings, and waxing poetically about how stupidly beautiful that boy was to anyone who would listen, which to be honest, wasn’t really anyone at this point. Hunk put up with it to a point but even he’d reached his limit.

But honestly how the hell was he supposed to shut up when he was dating the hottest man alive? Keith was just the epitome of sex with how he moved and fought, and talked and walked, and how he would glare at Lance’s pick up lines, but melt when Lance smiled, or how he would fall so easily into Lance’s chest even though he was taller now and it was slightly awkward, or how he smiled when Lance was getting over-passionate about something or other. He was just perfection.

Lance loved every single thing about his boyfriend, but he’d noticed that he’d developed a specific thing about his scar. He knew that logically he shouldn’t be so obsessed with what is typically seen as an imperfection, but there was just something about it that made him seem dangerous in a way and Lance was getting to fulfil all of his teenage bad boy fantasies. Lance liked to kiss and lick it at every opportunity, though Keith normally pushed him off and pulled him into a more normal make out session instead.

They’d both agreed to take the physical side slow as neither had a particularly rich sexual history though neither were virgins, and Keith was suspiciously tight-lipped about his previous romantic endeavours. And on the whole Lance was fine with this; it didn’t mean that it wasn’t difficult not to jump his bones.

They were progressing somewhat though; Keith was on top of him right now in fact, kissing the life out of him, with his hands up his shirt, and Lance was holding on for dear life, clutching at Keith’s black t-shirt like a lifeline. Keith may have claimed to not have much experience but if that was true, he was as natural a kisser as he was a pilot.

Lance moaned into the kiss and tugged harder at Keith’s shirt. He wanted it off. They hadn’t been shirtless alone together yet but judging by the way Keith was practically mauling at his chest, he didn’t think he would mind. And it seemed Keith got the hint, pulling back to sit on Lance’s lap, a bit too close to his crotch for comfort and reached the bottom of his top. Lance immediately pulled himself into a crunch to do the same, before stretching his arms out eagerly, wanting to pull Keith back in to feel the awesome sensation of skin on skin. But just as he was about to do so, he caught sight of Keith’s chest. His gorgeous skinny six-pack, those v-muscles disappearing into tight jeans, and scars… small ones, deep ones, scars all over his pale chest.

And Lance’s heart literally stopped. Why was this a thing? He didn’t know what it was, but the scars, decorating his chest, ones he definitely didn’t have before joining the Blade of Marmora, just emphasised the kind of person Keith was. Rough around the edges, impulsive, dangerous almost, but with the kind of heart that earned these scars from protecting the ones you loved, the kind of person that would jump to your defence the second you were threatened, and all in all it was just sexy.

‘Fuck me right now.’ Lance demanded without registering what he was going to say. He really didn’t mean to say it but now that he had, he wanted it desperately, he wanted to feel Keith’s naked body move against his, to kiss and lick at every single scar on his otherwise flawless skin, to feel him move inside Lance until Lance was pulling at the bedsheets and writhing in pleasure-pain; to reach that pinnacle of intimacy with Keith.

‘God yes, please, I need you to fuck me Keith.’ Lance begged finally lifting his eye from that gorgeous chest to a stunned face, eyes spread wide, mouth wide open, a cute red blush across his cheeks and yeah, maybe Lance was breaking their ‘going-slow’ ethos, but damn this boy, how could he resist?

‘Lance, what?’ Keith squeaked out, sounding like he’d just inhaled a whole load of helium. A part of Lance wanted to giggle, but the burning in his chest, stomach, cock was just too much, he wanted that body and he was struggling to think beyond that, though he knew he should probably try and explain himself a little bit.

‘Please, you’re so hot, I want your cock.’ That was maybe not as much of an explanation as Lance had hoped to get out. Keith continued to stare down at him shocked and confused, face still bright red.

‘Lance, slow down, what’s gotten into you?’  Keith managed out, and Lance was so frustrated he couldn’t get across what he really meant, maybe he could show him? He leant forward to try and pull Keith back into a kiss, to try and show him how far gone he was, but Keith held him off. ‘Lance, we need to talk about this. We were taking it slow and you just asked me to… fuck you.’ Keith admonished turning even redder as he seemed to think about Lance’s request. Lance stared up at his lover, the desperation still trying to push its way to the surface, but he shoved it down as best he could and took a deep breath.

‘Ok… I kind of have a thing.’ Keith stared at him blankly.

‘A thing?’ Lance took another deep breath.

‘A thing for your scars. I…kind of… think they’re really hot.’ Lance confessed, Keith continued to stare at him blankly for a moment more before his face scrunched up in confusion, genuine confusion which in turn confused Lance. It wasn’t that weird was it?

‘Really?’ Keith asked sounding much too small for Lance’s liking, hadn’t he just told Keith he was hot, what was with the shyness now?

‘I mean yeah?’ Lance started to explain hesitantly. ‘It, kind of, goes with that whole bad boy/ dangerous emo aesthetic you’ve got going on.’ Keith just blinked at him.

‘I’ve never…’ And he swallowed harshly. ‘I’ve never had anyone find me attractive like that before.’ And now it was Lance’s turn to blink in confusion.

‘What? Keith, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.’ Lance blurted out and continued to steamroller on. ‘You’re gorgeous, I’m sure you had half the girls at the garrison willing to drop to their knees for you, as well as the few gay and bi guys there.’ Keith just raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Are you sure you’re not projecting, Lance? I can honestly say my sexual encounters were few and far between at the Garrison.’ Lance halted a bit at that.

‘You said you weren’t a virgin though?’ Lance questioned hoping to God Keith hadn’t actually lied to him about that, because that would be a massive boner killer. If this was Keith’s first time ever, they’d need to do roses and dinner and candles etc. the whole shebang and Lance was not prepared.

‘I’m not.’ Keith pouted. ‘but my ex… I guess he didn’t really seem all that into me to be honest. And I was younger then, and less ragged, and  it’s just you’re so gorgeous, and I’ve never really cared that much about what I looked like before, but now I’ve got you and I just want to look good for you, like as good as you look for me, but you put in all this work and I just have no idea what to…’ Keith seemed to speed up with every word and Lance tried his hardest to work out what he was on about but although Lance was just about registering that he was speaking English, he still struggled to pull any sense from the rambling, so he shook his hand in Keith’s face, making him stop suddenly in the middle of his rant.

‘Keith, dude, slow down.’ Lance interrupted, and Keith looked down at him with watery eyes and oh shit, did Lance not want to see him actually cry. ‘Look, first of all, your ex was a fool for letting you go, I mean he must really hate himself now for losing the black paladin of Voltron. Secondly, you were younger? You’re like twenty man, you’re not past it, Jesus, and thirdly, did you not hear me properly? Your scars are hot! Like so hot I was begging you to fuck me just from you taking your shirt off.’ And Lance winked. Keith blushed red again, and Lance let out a breath of relief, glad that he at least seemed to have averted the tears. And honestly, he was still confused where this insecure Keith had come from. Keith had said he’d never cared about what he looked like before and Lance got that, it came with his rebel attitude, and he kind of assumed that he still didn’t really care about appearances, so this was completely new to him.

‘How could you possibly think that?’ Keith asked him with a wobble to his voice and Lance’s heart clenched. He thought he was supposed to be the dumb one in the relationship. ‘I’m not some rugged bad boy, I’m an emo with discipline issues.’ He gave Lance a wry smile and Lance couldn’t help but reach out and trace it with his fingers.

‘That’s true, but I love you anyway.’ Keith rolled his eyes but leaned into Lance’s touch. ‘You shouldn’t be ashamed of your scars. It doesn’t matter if you’re a bad boy or an emo or whatever; what these scars really show is that you’re a fighter, Keith. You’ve been fighting most of your life, and you’ve come out on top every single time, and these scars show that. They show the fire that’s inside you, the fire that draws me in every single time I look at you. And this scar…’ Lance paused to stroke at the scar across Keith’s cheek, not quite able to meet his eyes as he tried his hardest to put this weird attraction into words; to make Keith understand why Lance loved them so much. ‘This scar is the sexiest one, because I know this was your biggest fight, and it was for Shiro, for family, for the team, for us… Your scars show the best part of you because they tell the story of your life, and your story is a long, hard one full of roughness, sure, but you’ve come out of the end of it, so full of love and gentleness, that you’d give your all to keep us safe. And how could I not fall in love with the hero of that story?’

Keith was back to staring at him with watery eyes and Lance wasn’t entirely sure where he’d gone wrong. Did Keith still find it weird?

‘I love you so fucking much.’ Keith finally said, his voice wavering. ‘Do you know what I find sexiest about you?’ and Lance couldn’t help the shiver that flew over his body at Keith’s words. ‘How well you know me, how you always know the right thing to say even though you still say the stupidest shit, and just how big and accepting your damn sappy heart is.’ And Lance had only a moment to be stunned before Keith dropped down to kiss Lance hard, to try and put all of the emotion he had into the kiss, just like Lance had tried to do earlier, only the emotions here were that much sweeter, more meaningful, it was almost too much for Lance to bear. He pulled away slightly and cleared his throat.

‘So, you’re going to fuck me, right?’ Lance murmured against Keith’s lips.

‘Hell yeah.’ Keith murmured back and in a fit of adrenalin, Lance surged up and rolled Keith over. All of the emotion had left him feeling tense and worn, but Keith’s gorgeous body beneath him, covered in scars, ragged and raised across his sculpted muscles, the dip of his hips, the breadth of his shoulders; all had the blood rushing back to Lance’s crotch, and he was ready to get dicked all the way down.

Lance leant down, now he was given free reign, to lick and kiss at every single scar, tracing them all with his hands as he did so, working his way down methodically until he reached Keith’s jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and pulling them down with his boxers to find his prize. He almost drooled as he looked at the hard cock that laid against Keith’s stomach, feeling his own stomach twinge at the thought of it being inside him soon, rocking into him so right. He ducked down to suck as much into his mouth as possible, moaning at the taste of Keith’s skin and precum on his tongue, indulging in the moans he was pulling from his lover, realising that if Keith’s ex was as inattentive as he said, that maybe no one had ever put this much effort into pleasing Keith and that was a travesty if ever Lance had known one.

Then Keith was pulling gently as his head and manoeuvring Lance onto his back, pulling off his jeans and underwear and spreading his legs. Lance had been in this position several times before, but it had never seemed as intimate as it did now. Keith was gently stroking at his rim with a slick finger, lube having magically appeared from somewhere proving that it obviously wasn’t just Lance who was more than ready for this to happen. But before Keith could push in with his finger, he was lowering his head, and a tentative tongue was licking at Lance’s hole and Lance jolted with the sensation; the pushing in of Keith’s tongue pressing against the nerves there deliciously. He’d always imagined what it would feel like to be licked at like that, and had imagined doing it himself, feeling the tight pressure around his tongue, but feeling Keith, lick and flick his tongue, getting him nice and wet, was so indescribably good, he was flying higher than he ever had before, and that was saying something for someone who spent most of their time in space.

 And just when he felt like he was relaxing into the sensation, there was a long, rough finger inside him, and then another, scissoring and stretching him so damn good, he was just laying back and letting his eyes roll into the back of his head. But he wanted what we wanted, and that was to feel Keith’s hard body rocking against him as they drove each other into ecstasy.

‘Keith…’ Lance whined out and the tongue and fingers were pulled away from him to be replaced with a raw, slick cock pressed against him.

‘I don’t have condoms.’ Keith murmured down at him roughly, his lips swollen from where he’d been using them earlier, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded as he locked gazes with Lance. Lance shuddered.

‘Shit, I don’t care. I want your come.’  Keith moaned at the words and thrusted forward jerkily.

‘God, Lance, can I fuck you please?’ Lance nodded unable to speak, just wanting that cock inside him right away. And he got his wish as Keith pushed in slowly, his eyes closing in pleasure, hands gripping Lance’s thighs tight enough to leave bruises. So, Lance flung his head back and simply focussed on the amazing feeling of being stretched and breached.

Keith waited for Lance to adjust before he started thrusting against Lance, in gentle controlled movements though it wasn’t long until Lance was pulling at his backside to make him go harder, faster, deeper, Keith falling to his hands, so he was caging Lance in against the bed. Lance moved his hips in time with Keith and soon they were in a rhythm that was deliciously satisfying, pulling Lance towards his climax and back again over and over, until it was building up and up and Lance had never felt anything as good as Keith’s cock stroking his prostate as he fucked his asshole, feeling those skinny hips hitting his thighs, and feeling that chest he was worshipping earlier, sliding against him, feeling the biggest scars tickle against his own chest as they moved so in sync, they felt like the same person, connected in the most intimate of ways, mouths not touching but close enough to feel the others breath against their lips.

And the crescendo continued coming, as Lance felt his orgasm building in his belly, and watching the pleasure begin to overtake Keith’s facial expressions and then they were rocking, faster and faster until they crashed, and they both fell over the edge at the exact same time, Lance spilling all over himself as he felt Keith’s cock twitch and release inside him, twin moans piercing the otherwise silent room.

Keith crashed into him with a burning kiss and Lance gave back as good as he got, grabbing now at Keith’s back feeling scars there too, that he knew he would be worshipping sometime soon, maybe when he got his chance to top, he could take Keith slowly from behind and kiss and caress the scars as he too brought Keith the same kind of pleasure with his cock that he had just experienced himself.

Eventually Keith pulled away and collapsed beside him, breathing heavily.

‘Holy crow.’ Lance let out into the afterglow, unable to let the silence go on too long. ‘That was… was wow. Just wow.’ And he was sure the smile on his face was ridiculous and goofy, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

‘I mean…’ Keith started to answer before having to clear his throat of the lingering roughness. ‘I haven’t done that a lot, but that was amazing right?’ he asked uncertainly.

‘It was fucking awesome Keith.’ Lance replied straight away. And it was, that was definitely the best Lance had ever had and that it had been their first time together, was really truly something special. Lance felt himself start to drift away as the tiredness overtook his body, until Keith loomed over him again, mouth mere millimetres away from kissing him. Lance looked up at him expectantly, already feeling a tingle of anticipation ripple through his body.

‘Round two?’ Keith asked lustily and Lance just grinned.

‘Hell yeah.’

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
